


Infidelity

by SailorLight22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLight22/pseuds/SailorLight22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter crack. Chou very bad. Visit my archive for fic, media and more. http://asshat.0fees.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelity

Infidelity

A Harry Potter 100 Word Drabble

By Sailorlight22

It was a brisk November morning. The sun rose, bathing the Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry in golden streamers of its radience. Harry squinted painfully into the brightness streaming through the window. With a sleepy groan, he turned to his right. With a frown, he spoke. "We have to stop doing this. If Dobby finds out about us, he'll go apeshit Albus!" The Headmaster sighed. "We've been over this, Harry," He replied. As the two continued to argue, a voice from Harry's left hissed in irritation. "Potter! Will you two shut up? You're going to wake Hagrid!".

"Sorry, Severus."


End file.
